


Enemy Gate

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Enemy Gate

When they were found supporting each other on the return walk, Hirotaka had a very few choice words for them. Kazuo just grinned and bore through the lecture. And a glance at Akito showed he was doing the same with a faint smile; after all they may have been a bit bruised and battered but they still managed to take out a camp of almost fifty of their enemies. And that was something they were both proud of.


End file.
